Your glowing feather
by CoffeespazzumUSA
Summary: Dean has a bad cold so Castiel tells Sam to go in another motel room, leaving Dean and Castiel alone together. ;D dont like Dastiel? then dont read!


I've always wanted to write an M Cas x Dean, XD so here it is!

Subject: Your Glowing Feather

Beads of sweat rolled down Deans fevered head, his breathing was staggered, the sheets were tangled and wet with his sweat. He was cold and then he was hot again. Damn being sick sucked.

And the dreams were even worse. They were half hallucination, half dreams, so Dean never knew if he was awake or asleep.

"Cas…" he moaned.

*_It's just a dream* _

_"Cas, what are you doing here?" Dean asked, looking over to the angel who was just a few feet away. The angel tilted his head in confusion, _

"_Don't you want me to be here?" Castiel asked. _

"_In my dreams?" Dean asked, "Now THAT'S a new type of stalker!" Dean joked. _

_Castiel stared deeply into Dean's eyes, "Dean" His Deep voice sent shivers down Dean's spine, which he never knew why that happened. It's just a dream though so none of it is real, right? "Dean, I'm always going to watch over you" the angel walked slowly towards the eldest Winchester. "I have to" _

"_Why…?" Dean asked out of curiosity, _

"_Because I would go nuts"_

_Castiel was now right in front of Dean, a little too close, but Dean didn't think much of it…until Castiel leaned closer to Dean _

"_w-what do you mean?" Dean stammered. _

_Castiel did not answer, instead, he answered with a kiss. His warm lips intertwined with Dean's own. And Dean went along with it; he kissed Castiel back, and stroked his hand through his velvet black hair. And God did it feel good, it felt…right. _

"_Cas…" he moaned_

*Told you it was just a dream*

Dean sprung up in shock, "Holy shit!" he breathed heavily and took a look around the dark motel room.

"S-Sammy?" he called out. His vision was blurred and his head spun like a CD. Sam wasn't in the room,

"Sam?" Dean called out once more. He hated it when Sam left without telling him.

"Sam is in the other room" A deep voice came from the edge of the bed. Castiel turned to face dean, the moon light that shown in the room made his face glow angelically, and his eyes sparkled with intensity.

Dean felt a rush of blood to his face, and other areas of his body. He quickly shrugged it away.

"What are you doing?" he asked. His voice was slurred slightly from his clogged nose but you could tell it was still Dean's demanding voice.

"Watching you" Castile said bluntly.

Dean's eyes grew wide witch wonder and shock. Dean wanted to punch the angel in the face but yet, he liked the idea of Castiel watching him sleep…_Dude that's wrong! _He thought to himself. _But then why did I almost smile…_

"I sent Sam to another motel room so he wouldn't get sick"

"Aw that's so sweet of you" Dean said sarcastically.

"Thanks" Castiel answered, not knowing what the tone in Dean's voice actually meant.

Dean was suddenly struck with an intense emotion. He found himself staring into the glistening blue eyes of Castiel's vessel. But Jimmy wasn't there; it was only Cas, all Cas…

Castiel stared right back at Dean. He tilted his head just the slightest bit that made Dean's heart skip a beat. Castiel was trying to figure Dean out, as he always is. He always examined Dean, trying to figure him out, trying to figure out why he felt different around him.

_What's going on _Dean asked himself. _This isn't right, why the hell do I feel this way? _

Dean's head started to spin, making him ultra dizzy. The room started to spin, Castiel's face started to face away.

Dean started to panic, _No! I want to see him! _Out of shock, dizziness and emotions never felt before Dean got out of his bed.

"Dean" Castiel tried to stop him.

"Woa!" Dean tripped on his own two feet, but something caught him before he hit the ground. Castiel's arms were wrapped around Dean, holding him upright.

Dean's blush came back. Castiel's body was firmly against Dean's and Dean felt a rush of warmth as Castiel's body heat came to his own. But it was a different type of heat. It was more of a glowing heat, a wonderful feeling that Dean didn't want Cas to let go.

_That's SO wrong! _he thought, _But why does it feel so right? So good…I know, it's my fever! That's it! _

"Dean…" Castiel carefully placed the confused Dean back on the bed. "You need to stay still, your fever is bad"

Dean took a big breath to try to make the dizziness pass. Castiel was still blurry, which made Dean furious. So he concentrated harder, and soon enough, half of the dizziness passed and Dean could see Castiel clearly.

Castiel was deep in his own thoughts, still analyzing Dean as they stared back at one another.

"Dean…" after several minutes Castiel spoke, "May I try something?" Cas moved an inch closer to Dean, which made another rush of blood flow to areas of Dean's body.

"Try what…" Dean asked, not moving an inch from where he was.

Castiel was so close that Dean could smell his warm breath. It smelled of honey, sweet honey and boy did Dean want to taste those lips. _That is SO wrong! _Dean felt so confused, _he's an angel though so that's ok isn't it? _Dean tried to comfort himself.

"Try to cure your fever" Castiel leaned even closer to Dean. Dean's breathing became heavier, and his vision started to blur, he wanted to rebel, back away, but the erg to taste those lips were bigger then he had imagined.

"You don't need to be so close to do that though right?" Dean asked with a shudder,

"Actually, I do" Cas answered, "This is how my sisters cure sickness. And maybe it will work with you as well"

Dean's lips trembled with lust, _God damn it Cas just kiss me already you hot bastard! _

Castiel slowly leaned in for the kiss, "Don't move" he told Dean, and Dean nodded. _Just let me taste those lips_

Castiel's lips finally locked onto Dean's own and a rush of emotion flew in waves along his body. The taste was even better then Dean had imagined and when Castiel pulled away, Dean had a desire for more.

A wave of pain then flew through his body, but once it was there, it was gone.

"What the hell was that?" he looked into Castiel's blue eyes and noticed he could see him clearly now. and damn he was even hotter than before. The moon light made Castiel's skin look soft and silky. Dean wanted so badly to touch it, and he wanted to stroke his hand through that velvet hair. And those lips, it tasted so good, so right. Dean needed another dose.

"Cas" he pleaded. Castiel tilted his head slightly, waiting for the question.

"Let me kiss you again" Dean moved closer to him now, "Please?"

_Why am I asking permission? Dean Winchester never asked permission to kiss someone! God damn it what's going on?_

Castiel didn't speak. He sat staring into Dean's eyes and Dean almost got lost looking into those blue sapphires.

"Cas, please" Dean pleaded, "Just one more time the lust is killing me!"

"Why doesn't this feel weird" Castiel asked,

That was not the answer Dean expected, "What?"

"This should feel wrong…it's not right" Cas looked down to the floor, trying to figure it out.

_The waiting is killing me! _

"Cas who cares?" Dean moved to a position where he was practically on top of Cas, and Castiel didn't move an inch "It feels good that's all that matters"

Dean waiting for an answer.

"I've never done this before Dean, I don't want to hurt you"

"Hurt me?" Dean laughed, _The only thing that's going to hurt is you._

Castiel looked deeply into Dean's eyes and Dean could tell he was scared but the tremble in his eyes showed he wanting Dean's lips just as badly as Dean wanting his.

"Trust me Cas" Dean finally leaned in for the kill and his lips smacked firmly onto Castiel's.

At first, Cas didn't move, budge, or kiss back. But after a few kisses, the human emotions that have been flooding his grace finally started to show it's true colors and flow out of him.

Castiel kissed firmly back, he grabbed the back of Dean's neck for support as Dean's hand stroked his hair.

_It's nicer then I thought! _Dean's hand messed Castiel's hair into black spikes but damn did it look hot.

Dean then started to take Castiel's trench coat off, but in a moment, both Castiel and Dean's clothes were off. _How the hell did that happen? _It happened too fast for Dean process that both his and Castiel's clothes were off now, but after a moment it finally sunk in. _holy shit…_ Dean stared at the body Castiel was possessing. It wasn't rugged and muscle wracked like his own Hunter body was. But that was okay, because his muscles were smooth to the touch and felt baby soft.

Dean's hand stroked Castiel's body and he could feel him trembled under his hand. Dean was so used to bouncing breasts and the hourglass curve of a women that he didn't really know what to grab.

Castiel then fallowed Dean's example and started to stroke his own body. Castiel took note of every twitch and tremble. It felt as though pins and needles were sticking into Dean's body wherever Cas's hand went. But it felt good.

_I can't believe this! Why does this feel so good…Oh crap who the fuck cares anymore!_

Dean wanted more from Cas, he wanted to make him moan.

Dean knew exactly what to do and didn't hesitate for a second. He moved away from Cas and bent. He then was staring at Castiel's cock. It was red, erect and hard.

Dean always wondered what his own dick tasted like. I mean, all the girls who ever gave him a blow job always would say it tastes great… maybe Cas's will taste even better. _Never in a million years did I think this would ever happen…_ But it did,

Dean licked one side of Castiel's cock and it made him tremble. Dean grinned at his reaction so he licked it once more and another shiver raced up Castiel's back,

_This is amazing! _

Dean then went for the kill and places Cas's cock inside his mouth and started sucking. Dean knew exactly what to do. He had been given enough blow jobs and had masturbated enough to know what felt good, and what felt great.

_Cas you taste fantastic…_

And it only took a few sucks and a few strokes to get Cas moaning. Which made Dean exhilarated,

"Dean…" Cas moaned. At the sound of his name Dean's free hand immediately touched his own hard stick. How could you not touch yourself with the sound of someone moaning your name? especially when that voice is low and seductive.

"Say my name again" Dean ordered as he sucked, and Castiel obeyed,

"Oh Dean!" He moaned, "Dean…stop" Castiel protested, "Please, let…me" Castiel's breathing became heavier and the moaning more rapid.

"Let you do what?" Dean asked as he stroked Castiel's cock and rubbed his balls in his hand.

"Let me…do it…to you!" He moaned once more.

Dean grinned and sat up, "okay"

But instead of Castiel sucking him, Dean was suddenly on his stomach, his ass in the air.

"Cas, what are you? HOLYCRAP!" A rush of pain stroked through Dean's ass as Castiel's rubbed and fisted his fingers into Dean. Dean moaned, but he didn't know if the moaning was from pain or from pleasure.

Castiel then stopped. Dean wondered why so he started to get up to look at him but he was down on his stomach once again as a new rush of pain sliced through him. Dean grunted as Castiel pulled out, then pushed back in. He started slowly and gradually moved faster and faster.

_Fuck why is this so fucking great? God I feel like a virgin, ugh! _

Dean clutched the blankets underneath him. This was a whole new and different feeling, and it felt better than any blow job.

Castiel then clutched Dean's hard cock into his hand and started to stroke it.

_God I'm going to go crazy!_

"Jesus Castiel!" Dean moaned.

Dean turned around slightly so that he could see Castiel's face. He reached to him and their lips intertwined. The taste of sweet sweat filled Dean's senses along with the sweet honey.

Both Dean and Cas moaned while their lips intertwined.

"Fuck Cas!" Dean moaned,

"Dean…" Castiel moaned right back.

Castiel then pulled out, letting Dean turn around and face him. Dean's hand grasped onto Castiel's cock and Castiel grabbed onto Dean's. the smell was overwhelming, it made Dean's head spin with sensation he almost came, but he held it. He wanted to cum along with Cas.

_Come on Cas! I need to cum! Fuck this is so good…_

Dean couldn't wait any longer and luckily, neither could Cas.

"Dean close your eyes!"

"What, why?"

"DO IT!" Castiel demanded as his whole body started to tremble. Dean closed his eyes tightly as he too started to tremble.

Dean grinned, he's never came like this before, it was a sensation so new to him he thought he was going crazy. His body curved upright as the sensation grew to its peak.

_I wanted to see your face when you came damn it! _

Through his closed eye lids, a bright light made the dark black turn orange. Dean shaded his eyes further with his arm as his orgasm came to an end. The room then started to shake, the light grew even stronger. Dean could still see the orange light through his arm.

_What the hell is going on…_

The room shook for a few moments before everything came to a sudden stop. Once Dean knew it was safe, he lowered his arm and opened his eyes

"Cas?" he looked around.

"Dean…" Castiel moaned from the floor. Dean quickly jumped off the bed and knelt down beside him.

"Are you alright Cas?" Dean asked, stroking his jaw line, telling Cas he was right there with him.

"I…that's never happened before"

"It's good isn't it?" Dean smiled and Cas nodded slowly in agreement, a small smile also forming on his face.

"what happened?" Dean said as he looked around the now destroyed motel room.

"I almost couldn't control myself"

_And I thought I couldn't control myself! _

Dean then noticed a glisten light flutter in the air. He looked over to the source and saw a beautiful glowing feather floating down to him. The feather gave off a pure pearly white glow. Dean reached out his hand and let the feather fall into it. The glow coming off from it illuminated a small space around it.

"Cas is this…"

Castiel sat up and nodded slowly, "Your lucky" he said, "Only once in a great while does a feather fall from my wings"

Dean clutched the soft feather in his hand, "You know what Cas?" Dean chuckled softly, "Now you're truly mine"

Castiel smiled at the statement and nodded. "I will be forever" he answered and placed his own hand on top of the feather. Him and Dean clutched down and held each other's hand, making the feather melt into each other's hands.

…

Like it? Leave a review!


End file.
